Orphan
by PapillonStar
Summary: *~*~IT'S FINISHED!!!~*~*Nosedive's forced to cope with this new-found title.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I guess I should offer my justification for this one. I couldn't begin to count how many fics there are out there in cyberspace where something bad happens to Nosedive or worse and Wildwing is forced to deal. Don't get me wrong, it's one of my favorite topics! (Ick, sounds gruesome, huh?) We all now that Wildwing is very protective of his baby brother and would absolutely die if something happened to him. But has anyone stopped to think how Nosedive would react if he was put into the same situation? Oh poop, I've just given away the story. Just ignore the babbling author and enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Mighty Ducks, this would be an episode on Disney instead of a fic on the internet.

**Orphan**

            "Alright, team, we know Lizard-Lips is up to something, so everyone watch your backs," said Wildwing, landing the Aerowing in the parking lot of an abandoned building.

            Suddenly the lights inside the building started flashing. "Whoa! Something funky's going down in there!" said Duke, staring up at the building.

            "And somehow I have the feeling it's not _Saturday Night Fever_…" said Nosedive with a sigh.

            "Let's go!" said Mallory, grabbing a puck bazooka.

            "Would you quit clowning around!" shouted Siege. Chameleon was dancing around in a 70's jumpsuit, complete with an afro. After seeing Siege's glare, he morphed back into his normal self.

            "The Ducks will be here any moment now…" said Wraith in his eerie voice.                   

"Correction: Ducks in da house!" said Nosedive with a whoop. Chameleon turned back into his disco garb. Then he realized he valued his spleen so he morphed back before Siege could see him.

            The air filled with pucks and laser fire. The Ducks jumped behind a table and fired puck after puck, but with no success. Several minutes passed before anything major happened. Duke fired a puck and it wrapped around Chameleon. Siege went to help his comrade when Nosedive hit him with a freeze puck, freezing his feet to the floor. Wraith was about to send a fireball to free Siege when Mallory kicked him, sending him sailing into a wall.

            "Boss! We need help!" Siege called into his comm. Duke cursed to himself, grabbing his saber. Dragonus was going to show up any minute now, but where? 

Suddenly a ball of fire flashed past his head and ignited the wall in front of him. Siege was freed and continued his assalt. One of his blasts struck Mallory in the shoulder.

"Mallory!" yelled Wildwing. Nosedive ran over to help his fallen teammate. Duke covered him.

            "I'm ok," said Mallory. "Hand me my launcher…"

            "You just don't stay down, huh girly-girl?" said Dive with a chuckle. He handed her her weapon. Mallory pushed him and resumed combat.

            "Hey, I thought Dragonus was going to show his ugly mug," said Duke. Suddenly a green shadow appeared behind them. Dragonus back handed Wildwing, sending him sailing.

            "Wing!" shouted Nosedive.

"You just had to open your beak!" yelled Tanya. Another fireball flew over their heads as Wraith got to his feet. Nosedive tried to help his brother, but couldn't. A wall of fire was in the way. He covered his beak to prevent inhaling smoke.

Dragonus approached Wildwing, who was trying to stand up. "Well well well, what do we have here?" he sneered.

Wildwing coughed has smoke filled his lungs. "Nothing to say? No, 'Hello Lizard-Lips'? No, 'Greetings, Saurian Scum'? My, you must not be happy to see me…" Wildwing tried to stand, but found himself dizzy due to a lack of oxygen. Dragonus kicked him.

            "Oh, this is all too easy!" said the overlord with a laugh. "The mighty Wildwing can't even stand up to face me. Oh, I am disappointed…"

            Meanwhile Grin had a hold of Siege's tail and Duke was fighting off Chameleon with his saber. Tanya was trying to estiguish the flaes with her Omnitool, and Mallory was rubbing her injured shoulder. Nosedive was trying to figure out how to help his stranded brother. Wraith lauched more fireballs.

            The smoke was getting thicker by the minute. There wouldn't be much time before the room's occupants would all be blinded. 

Dragonus realized this fact. He decided to make quick work of Wildwing and flee to safety. Sneering, he drew a blaster.

            "Well, I guess this is where we part. Goodbye, Duck…"

            Nosedive grabbed his own blaster and aimed for the Saurian's hand. He pulled the trigger. 

            The only that could be heard was the soft click of an empty pucklauncher.

            "_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" screamed Nosedive was Dragonus's laser went off. 

            Siege punched Grin in the jaw, sending the large Duck backward. "Lord Dragonus!" he yelled through the smoke. "This building won't last much longer! We need to get out of here!"

            "Back to the Raptor!" Dragonus shouted. The four vanished.

            Tanya rushed over to their fallen leader. Nosedive was still trapped on the other side of a firewall. He pushed all thoughts of his own safety to the back of his mind and jumped through the flames. Tanya pulled Wildwing's mask off. She started checking over him. "No…" she mumbled. She frantically searched for a pulse.

            "Tanya, the ceiling's going to cave in!" shouted Mallory.

            "Is he ok?!" Nosedive shouted.

            "He's…gone…" was all Tanya could say. 

            Suddenly the ceiling started to crumble. "We have to go, _now_!" shouted Mallory. 

            "Wing! Wake up!" Nosedive screamed.

            "Nosedive!" screamed Mallory. "The roof's coming down!" 

            "But Wing!"

            "We haven't got the time!"

            The rest was a blur. Nosedive could hear his team screaming and the rumbles of the crumbling building. He felt arms grab him and carry him. He could feel his own legs kicking and his voice screaming, "NO!!!! WING!!!" He was moving. The world around him was a blur of red, brown and orange.

            The next thing he knew, the Aerowing was taking off. Grin was holding him-he had carried him out of the burning building. Duke was piloting. Mallory was holding her shoulder. He was covered in soot and her suit was torn. Tanya was the same way, except she had an enormous gash on her arm. And Wildwing was no where to be seen.

            "Wait, we have to go back for Wing!" he yelled. 

            "We can't, the building's falling down. It's up in flames, too, there's nothing we can do…" said Tanya softly.

            "But Wing's in there!"

            "He's already…gone…"

            "No!" Nosedive ran to the back hatch and beat it with his fists. "Wing! I'm coming! Just hang on!"

            "Nosedive!" Mallory called. She jumped up and hurried to the back.

            "Wing! It's ok! WING!"

            "Grin! Do something!" Tanya yelled.

            "Easy, little friend…" Grin said. He pulled Dive away from the hatch. Nosedive struggled to get free.

            "No! We can't leave him!"

            "Nosedive! Please calm down!" Tanya said. Nosedive continued to wrestle. Grin had a tight hold on him, so he wasn't going anywhere. Instead, he just screamed.

            "_WILDWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!"_

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. chapter 2

Judging by some of the reviews I got, I'm thinking it would probably be a good idea to continue this fic. Does that sound good to you? * gets hit with rubber duckie *  Ooooookaaaaaay, I'll take that as a yes…

(See chapter 1 for disclaimer.)

I hope this chapter doesn't go too fast…

**Orphan**

**Chapter 2**

            "_It's all your fault_!" screamed Nosedive, tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed the bookcase and threw it on the floor.

            "Nosedive, listen to me…" said Tanya gently.

            "No, you listen to _me_!" he shouted, pointing his finger at her. "_You_ were the ones that decided to leave him! We could have saved him! He could still be alive! But because of _you_, he's not!"

            "Nosedive, we didn't have the time…" Mallory said softly.

            "But we had the time to save the Mask…" he spat bitterly. The others bit back in surprise. "You couldn't save him, but you made sure to save his Mask. That's all he was to you was the Mask. You couldn't care less about him!"

            "That's not true!" shouted Mallory angrily.

            "_Yes it is_!" Nosedive screamed again. "Then why didn't you save him? I thought it was all for one, one for all? What happened to that?"

            "Now you listen here, kid…" Duke said angrily, stepping up to him. "You shut your beak right now. You know darn well that your brother was more to us than a Mask. I can't believe you. It would break Wildwing's heart to hear you speak to us that way!"

            Nosedive gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Before anyone could react, his fist connected with Duke's jaw, sending the older Duck backwards. Grin ran up and grabbed a hold of Dive, serving as a living strait jacket so he couldn't hurt himself or anyone else. Tanya ran to Duke's side. He was rubbing his sore beak.

"_Don't you dare tell me what he would think_! You didn't even _know_ him!" Nosedive screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Nosedive listen to me!" shouted Mallory. "Wildwing was long gone. Trying to drag him out of the building wouldn't have helped him. In fact, it would have killed us all. He _was_ dead, and he will _remain_ dead. Screaming, trashing the room, and punching Duke _won't_ do anything to bring him back. Face it: _your brother is dead_."

Nosedive was still. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. Grin slowly let him go.  He was completely motionless.

"Are you ok, Duke?" Mallory asked, turning around. She offered him a hand, which he accepted. 

"Let's get you to the infirmary. I can…" Tanya was interrupted by a thump. She turned around and Nosedive was sprawled out on the floor.

"Nosedive!"  They rushed over to him.

"What happened?" asked Duke.

"He passed out. I guess it all finally hit him…Grin! Help me get him to the infirmary," Tanya ordered. Grin nodded and scooped the young Duck up. Tanya helped Duke and they all left the room.

~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid kid…my vision's all screwed up now…" snarled Duke.

"Lay off him!" shouted Tanya, shining a flashlight into his eye. "He's taking this very hard. I'd expect to, since Wildwing was the only family he had left, so just let him be." She turned to Mallory. "And _you_ sure didn't help the situation, Mallory. Nosedive doesn't need a lecture now. That was very insensitive of you, you know…"

"What else was I supposed to do?" shouted Mallory. "Just let him punch out everyone and everything in the room?! Yes, I _know_ he's hurting, but so are we. He's acting like he's the only one who can grieve! And _he_ was very insensitive, too. Did you _hear_ some of the things he said to us?"

"Kid's got more colorful language than most of the convicts I've seen. He's got quite an arm, too…" said Duke. "That bookcase has got to way what, _how_ many hundred pounds? He picked it up like it was nothing!"

"Adrenaline does the darndest things," said Tanya, examining the unconscious Nosedive.

"And how much does he weigh, anyway? Kid's very scrawny, an' he's throwing bookcases! Sheesh!" Duke said with a chuckle.

"I mean, he's acting like we've never had someone close to us die before!" said Mallory. "_We_ can be in pain, too, y'know…"

"Ok, guys, enough Nosedive bashing. This is hard for all of us, and we don't need to be at each others' throats over it…" said Tanya, washing her hands. "So let's just let him alone. Hopefully he won't try to redecorate the Pond anymore…"

~*~*~*~*~

Tanya pulled the straps on the Medicom table. "This should hold you down, Nosedive. Is it too tight?"

"_Let_…_me_…_go_…" the blonde Duck spat angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You've overturned too many pieces of furniture and dented four walls with your fists. If I let you go, you could really hurt yourself, or someone else. I'm sorry." Tanya turned to the others. "Ok, shows over. You all have things to do. Shoo!" With Wildwing gone, Tanya had taken over with dishing orders.

Wildwing had been gone less than 24 hours, and the team was already a mess. No one had gotten any sleep last night, and everyone was distant from everyone else. Phil locked himself in his office. Earlier Duke and Mallory went back to the rubble to retrieve Wing's body, but they couldn't find it. Nosedive didn't react well to this news.

Tanya had him strapped to the table and gave him a sedative to calm him down. It had already taken affect, and Nosedive's breathing had returned to an almost normal pattern. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" she asked him gently.

"I don't wanna be an orphan…" he said, he voice cracking.

Tanya pulled up a chair. "But Dive, you said your parents died when you were an infant. You've been an orphan for sixteen years…"

"No…" he said, closing his eyes. "I wasn't. I didn't need parents. I had Wing. He took care of me. But now he's gone…" He looked up at Tanya. "What am I supposed to do now? Wing's gone! Who's gonna take care of me?" Tanya bit back in surprise. It was very unlike Nosedive to admit needing someone's care. "Who's gonna tell me it's ok when I wake up from nightmares? Who's gonna play with my hair when I'm lying in bed sick? Who's gonna nag at me to eat all my vegetables? Who's gonna remind me when I forget to do things that are important? Who's gonna stay up all night reminiscing when we can't sleep?" Nosedive's eyes welled up with tears. "Who's gonna be there to see me reach my DuCainian? _(see my fic_ _"Drakehood" for details ~P) _Who's gonna tell me he's proud of my when I kick Draggy's ass? Or when I score the winning goal for the Stanley Cup? Who's gonna always be there for me? Who's gonna be my best friend through thick and thin? Who's gonna be my partner in crime? _Who_?" 

"Oh Dive, you know we'll always be here for you…" said Tanya. She was trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"It's not the same…"

She watched quietly as he fell asleep. Her heart ached for him, but she didn't know what to do for him. She really couldn't imagine what was going on in his head. She had always had her parents. She couldn't begin to guess what Nosedive's childhood had been like. Had Wildwing been the only person to love Nosedive? She knew the boys were shipped from foster home to foster home. She knew they had rarely been separated, and that they hated it when they were. That's why Wing didn't want to join the Resistance without his brother. 

But now they were separated. Forever. There was nothing that they could do, either. Dive could barley go a day without his brother. Now he was expected to go the rest of his life without him? Tanya sighed. She knew Nosedive would never be the same. She would never see the happy-go-lucky teenager ever again. In a way, Nosedive had died along with his brother. But it wasn't enough. They were still apart.

Was Nosedive right? Was it all her fault Wildwing was gone? Could she have done something to save him? If she tried, would he still be alive? Tanya sighed. He could be. She had let Nosedive down. She had let the team down. She had let Wildwing down. They were expecting her to save him, and she didn't. She was more concerned with saving her own life. A tear came to her eye. _I'm sorry, Wildwing…_

Tanya came to a decision. She knew she couldn't replace Wildwing, but she could fill in for him. She would look after Nosedive for him. She had let Wing down before. She wouldn't let him down again.

She had been sitting there quietly and thinking for roughly an hour when Phil burst through the door waving his cell phone in the air.

"Guess who I just talked to!" he cheered happily. 

"Who?" she asked, confused. Nosedive yawned and opened his eyes.

"A doctor at Anaheim General Hospital! You'll never believe who his newest patient is!"

"Who?" Tanya asked again, only this time with more hope. 

"Wildwing!" said Nosedive happily. Phil's faced changed from that of excitement to that of confusion.

"How'd he know?"

"It doesn't matter!" said Tanya happily. She undid Nosedive's bounds. "Well, what are you waiting for? _Get the team_!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. chapter 3

            ACK! Yes, I know I've been slacking off lately…Ok, so I've been slacking off a lot. Well, here we go. I've got my Oatmeal Cream Pie, my Bohemian Rhapsody in my CD player, so I'm ready to rock! _Cracks knuckles_ Let's go!

_~ I dedicate this chapter to Ottercub. She was the first one to review any of my fics, and she's been there this whole time, giving me motivation to write by locking poor Kaeera in the closet. She's been going thru a tough time now, so I just wanted to show my appreciation. Thanks so much! ^_^ ~_

Orphan

Chapter 3

            Nosedive burst through the doors of the Anaheim General Hospital, Mallory close on his heels. "Oh," said a nearby nurse. "You must be here for Mr. Wildwing."

            "Is he ok?" shrieked Nosedive. The other Ducks finally caught up.

            "Please, come with me," said the nurse. "He's in a coma now, but the doctors are pretty sure he's going to be alright. Please keep your voices down, though." The entered a small room.

            Wildwing was propped up against a pillow. His usually white feathers had lost some of their brightness and shine. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and bandages, and his arm was in a cast. He was connected to tubes silently giving him medication. There was an oxygen tube in his beak. The heart monitor weakly beeped. 

            A lump welled up in Nosedive's throat as he approached his brother. "Wing…" he managed to squeak. The others hung back in the doorway. "It's ok now, Wing. I'm here…" He took his brother's bandaged hand. "Everything's gonna be fine." He swallowed hard.

            "A couple came across him early this morning in the rubble of a collapsed building. Brought him here just in time, too. I don't know what happened to him, but let's just say, he's been upgraded from 'defiantly not' to a 'maybe so'." The Nurse's tone softened. "We've done everything we could for him. Now it's all up to him…" 

            "Thank you," said Mallory softly. The nurse nodded her head and left the room. Nosedive pulled up a chair and sat down next to his brother's bed, never letting go of his hand. Duke motioned for the others to exit the room and talk with the nurse. Grin stayed outside the door, just because the Ducks couldn't trust Dive's emotional state at the moment.

            Tanya was looking at the floor. The specks of color in the tile had such a unique patter. Red, blue, green. All swirling around in no theme. As if someone merely sprinkled small flecks as they danced.

She took a deep breath. Why was it the hospitals always had that distinct smell? The smell of cleanliness and sterility. The starched bed sheets, the clean table-tops, the pressed curtains. Tanya shuddered. The smell of silence. The smell of pain and death. She hated the way hospitals smelled. Even the ones back on Puckworld smelled this way. Just an evil presence floating around one's nose. Stars, how she hated it's cruel torture.

            "Tanya…you ok?" Tanya jumped at Duke's voice.

            "Oh…yea. Just…thinking." 

            "What about?"

            Tanya sighed glancing around the room. Nosedive had fallen asleep around an hour ago. He was sitting in the chair leaning onto Wildwing's bed, his head resting on his arms. Duke was reclined in an armchair in the corner, putting down his magazine. Mallory and Grin had left to go to the cafeteria a while back in hopes to escape the eerie silence of the room. Tanya was in another armchair at the other end of the room. A lavender one, to match her jumpsuit. She seemed to match with the room's lavender and sea-green color scheme…

            "Tanya?"

            She snapped up. "Oh! Sorry…"

            "Are you _sure_ you're all right?" Duke raised an eyebrow in concern. 

Tanya shrugged. "I guess I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Care to let some of it out?" Duke said softly.

Tanya remained silent for a moment. "Did you know that Nosedive never considered himself an orphan all these years because he had Wildwing to look after him?" Duke shook his head. "Well, he doesn't. But today in the infirmary he told me he was now. He said he didn't have anyone to take care of him…"

"_Nosedive_ said that?!?"

"Yup. Shocking, isn't it?" Duke nodded.

"I feel so bad! I mean, Wing _was_ alive, and we left him behind! Then we said all of those horrible things we said to him! Wildwing was counting on us to save him, and we left him for dead! Nosedive was counting on me, too! I failed them! I mean…_we_ failed him." Tanya grabbed a tissue.

Duke sat in silence for a few moments. "I know…" he said finally. "I was thinking that, too. How to fill Wildwing's void."

"Really?" said Tanya. "So was I! I mean…" Her tone softened. "I mean, not to replace him, of course, but to try to look after Dive like Wing always did. To fill in for him, or something…Does that make any sense?"

Duke smiled. "Of course it does. And I know the rest of the team feels the same way. At least, I think so. But Tanya, remember, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what happened, ok? It's not your fault. I suppose the blame rests on all of us." Tanya sniffled. "It's ok. Wing's back, so everything's ok now."

"But…he might not stay…" Tanya mumbled. They both turned to watch their sleeping in silence.

"Hey! You're the Mighty Ducks!" 

Mallory and Duke turned around to see a woman come trotting through the hallway.. _Nothing gets past you, lady…_Mallory thought sarcastically as the woman tossed a lock of her red over her shoulder.

"Can we help you?" asked Duke politely. 

"Yes, well…maybe. You see, my son is a huge hockey fan, and he's in a coma, and…"

Mallory sighed. "…And you were wondering if we'd take our precious time and talk to him, right?" The woman bit back in surprise.

"Mallory!" Duke shouted. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It's been a long day, so our team is a tad testy. But we'd be happy to talk to him, Miss…"

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Linda Marshall. My son's name is Jeff. And this would mean so much to him. He loves hockey, especially the Mighty Ducks," Linda explained.

"We'd be happy to, wouldn't we, Mallory?" Duke said. Mallory sighed.

"Yes, we would," she said reluctantly. "But not for long, we shouldn't leave Wing for long!"

"You are never satisfied, are you?" Duke said with a smile. "Sure, Ms. Marshall, we'd be happy to. C'mon, Mal."

"What's his name, Jeff?" whispered Mallory.

"Someone wasn't paying attention…" said Duke. Mallory shot him a glare. She looked down at the red-headed kid who was fast asleep in his bed. She sighed.

"Hi Jeff," she said, trying very hard to be cheerful. "It's Mallory McMallard, from the Mighty Ducks."

"And I'm Duke L'Orange. How are you?"

"What do you mean 'How are you'? He's in a coma!" Mallory whispered.

"Mal, please, just talk to him!" Duke whispered back. Mallory rolled her eyes.

"Oh ok!" She raised her voice. "So, um, you're a hockey fan?"

"I have an idea," said Duke. "Let's autograph something!"

"Like what, brainiac?"

Linda spoke up. "Well, we have one of his jerseys here…" She reached into a bag and pulled out a jersey. It was a Mighty Ducks jersey that had been purchased at a concession stand at the Pond. "Will this work?"

"Perfect!" said Duke. After a few minutes of searching for a marker, he laid the shirt on a table and scrawled hi signature. He still couldn't understand why a signature was so important to humans, but he shrugged it off. Mallory took the marker and signed the shirt. Duke handed it back to Linda. Smiling, she laid it on her sleeping son.

"Here ya go, Jeff," said Duke. "We'll be back later with the rest of our teammates."

"Speaking of teammates…" said Mallory. "We should get back and check up on Wing…"

Duke sighed. "You're right…" He ruffled Jeff's hair. "We'll be back soon, ok Jeff?"

The sleeping child made no reply.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Mallory impatiently. 

"Y'know Mal, you really some sleep. You're way too cranky." Duke said.

"Shut up, L'Orange, or I will personally see to it that you will be incapable of sleeping for a long time."

Duke didn't even want to wonder how she we go about doing that. He shook Linda's hand and exited the room with the grouchy red-head.

Nosedive stirred as Tanya poked him. "Wha?"

"We really need to get back to the Pond now. But we'll come back, don't worry," said Tanya, trying to smile. They had been at the hospital all night, and no telling what had happened at their headquarters during that time.

Nosedive shook his head. "I'm staying here."

"Nosedive…" Tanya began tiredly.

"I'm staying here," he repeated. "What happens if he wakes up? Alone? Forget it, I'm not going anywhere."

Tanya sighed. "Oh, alright. Grin, you keep an eye on him. We'll come back later today." Grin silently nodded. The others left the room. 

Nosedive laid his head back down on the bed. "You're not going to wake up alone…" he whispered to his brother. "Not as long as I'm here."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Let's give a round of applause to the au...

I'm very, very sorry to disappoint you, but this is not Chapter 4. * dodges rampaging mob* 

I just felt that I owed all of you an apology. I've been very busy lately, with school and band practice and what-not…I haven't had time to crank out 4. And every time I sat down to work, the words would not come. I had no idea where to go with this.

I've been reading all of your wonderful fics and feeling guilty that my own just sits here unfinished. Especially fics similar to mine, like "There You'll Be" by Prince Ty (excellent, go read it now!) and "Changing of the Guard" by Icelightning (read that too!) Plus the other wonderful works by the so many talented people out there ( * _coughcough_*  Kaeera *_coughcough _*). Major guilt trip!

So what's the point of this, you ask? Simple. First I wanted to apologize for keeping you waiting. Second, I wanted to thank each and every one of you for your kind reviews and support, comments in your fics, and even death threats! (they get me motivated.^_^  ) You are all wonderful and I appreciate everything you do.

Finally, I just wanted to let you know that I've come up with a killer idea (no pun intended…) for the next chapter, and I am very, very eager to type it all up. Hopefully it will be out sometime very soon. I can't make any promises as to when it will be, but rest assured, it will come, and you will _not_ be disappointed!

Thanks again, and very many apologies. You guys are great, and it's wrong of me to keep you waiting. 

Peace be with you all.

_~Pappy_


	5. chappy number 4

Here's the chapter I promised…sorry bout the readme…

I wanted this posted, so the fic is not completed in this chapter. Besides, it wouldn't work for the flow of the story. There's only one more chapter after this, and it will come soon! Then it will be finished! Sorry it's taking so long!

Warning…lot's of flashbacks! And they skip around in years, too. Sorry if it's confusing! 

I really hope you like this chapter. I sure do! By the way, the situation here isn't a ripoff of Kaeera's "Help". I just thought a subway would work best for this chapter. Go read her fic!

Orphan 

Chapter 4 

            " We're back."

Nosedive jumped when Duke spoke. "Oh, hey Duke."

"How's he doin'?"

"The same." In a way, Duke was relieved. Yes, he had hoped that Wildwing would have woken up from his coma, although a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him the truth. Wildwing wouldn't be awake yet, if even at all. Duke was thankful that his captain hadn't gotten any worse. He sighed. This was eating him alive…

Duke plopped down in the armchair. "How're _you_ doing?"

Nosedive just looked at him. Duke couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. He sighed again. Normally he was so good at reading people. _Must be getting rusty…_

"You know, I've seen quite a few brothers in my time…" he said, leaning back. "But you and Wildwing are by far the closest I've ever seen. Especially with the age difference. It's kinda nice."

Nosedive made a sound. It wasn't quite a snicker, but it was improvement. "There was once a time where we barely knew each other. I guess the orphanage and the invasion brought us together. We're actually friends now."

"What do you mean, kid?"

Nosedive sighed. "We used to hate each other."

"No way."

"Way," replied the teenager. "We couldn't stand each others' guts."

"So what changed all that?"

Nosedive's emerald eyes glazed over as he looked out the window.

*~*

A group of young Ducks, roughly ten in age were standing outside in a circle. One was drawing shapes in the snow with his hockey stick. The others were nodding.

            "You know how East Wing are always doin' fancy tricks, right?" asked the owner of the stick, Lars. The others muttered in agreement. "Well, this time it'll be different. We're putting Blades as Center, and Mikey as Defense. And with Wing at the net, they ain't getting nothin'." The other ducks cheered. 

"Who's the best?" Lars asked them.

"WEST!" the others chanted.

"The best? HA That's a good one, Beakerbill," said a voice. The group turned to see another group of Ducks holding sticks.

"Shut up, Puck. You know you'll be kissing ice by the time this game is over," said Lars bravely. 

"Sure you will, Beakerbill. Just you wait. West Wing always loses to us, and today will be no different.

"Just you wait!" piped up Blades. "Wildwing's back in the net, so you'll be sorry!"

"Sure you will," Puck sneered again, turning around with a laugh. The teams settled into position.

The DuCaine Sons Children's Home was having outside playtime. The Home was shaped like a V, with the main offices at its point. Children who excelled in their studies were housed in the West Wing, and children who struggled were in the East Wing. On days when both wings were outside at once, the ten and eleven-year-olds liked to play hockey. East Wing always won.

Ten-year-old orphan Wildwing Flashblade entered the net. One of the school teachers agreed to be referee, and was currently meeting with the team captains (eleven-year-old Lars Beakerbill and twelve-year-old Puck) to discuss rules. Wildwing leaned down to tie his skates better and adjust his pads when a young boy ran up.

"Wil'wing!" said Nosedive, holding out a book. "Will you read this book to me?" Wildwing rolled his eyes. 

"Nosedive, we're going to play a game now. Go away."

"But I want you to read this book to me!" 

"No, Nosedive. I'm busy," snapped Wildwing. "We're going up against East Wing today, and we need to beat them!"

The four-year-old's face brightened. "Hockey? Oh! Oh! Can I play too? Can I please Wing? Pleeeeease?" he asked happily.

"No. This games for double-digits only. 'Sides, you can't play hockey." Wildwing adjusted his face mask.

"You can teach me!"

"Look," Wildwing snapped. "Nosedive, just go sit in the stands or something."

The boy's face fell. "Oh…ok then Wing." He turned and slowly made his way towards the "stands", which was actually a jungle gym that kids were sitting on to watch the game. He sat down and opened his book. "My Big…Br…brother…" he read. The kids around him cheered as the game started. Nosedive held his book up closer to his face. "My big brother is the…b-best brother ever…" He smiled. Reading was getting easier everyday for him. He looked at the picture. It was a little Duck and an older Duck. They looked similar to Wildwing and himself. Only much happier. _I wish Wildwing would love me like Todd loves Tim_ he though to himself, looking at the characters in his favorite storybook.

The crowd cheered as Wildwing blocked a shot. He passed it to Mikey, who pasted it to Lars, who shot and made a goal. The crowd responded to the play happily. Nosedive looked over to his brother. "YAY WILDWING!" he cheered. Wildwing looked over and rolled his eyes at his younger brother's enthusiasm. Nosedive's world fell. Tears welled up in his bright green eyes. Clutching his book, he hopped of the jungle gym and ran away.

_If Wildwing doesn't want me around, I'll just run away!_  Nosedive decided. He looked around for a way off the grounds of the Home. A few grunts caught his attention, and he looked over to see some workers carrying food out of the truck into the storage room. The duckling realized the main gate was open. He ran behind the truck, then tiptoed around to the fence. The manager was on a cell-phone rambling on about something. When he turned around, Nosedive shot out of the gate and into the street. He started to cry. He held his book tightly against his chest and ran, sobbing.

That's when he saw the car.

Wildwing jumped as he heard a noise. It sounded almost like a scream, or a screeching of tires or something. He looked down to see that the puck has whizzed past him. "Stupid kid, whoever he was…" he grumbled to himself. "Made me miss that shot." 

The teacher called the game to investigate. The East team started cheering. The West kids grumbled. Another game lost. They gathered around the goalie's net. 

"Oh man, Puck's never gonna let you live this down!" said Starz, leaning on her stick. Lars frowned.

"Stupid East Wing. They think they're so good," he said with a snort.

"Wildwing Wildwing!" shouted a duckling, running over.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" snapped the steamed goalie.

"But your brother was just hit by a car!"

Wildwing whirled around. "That's not funny! Don't lie about stuff like that!" he spat. He turned when he heard his name being called. The school teacher was running over, a look of fear on her face. Wing suddenly realized that the kid wasn't lying.

*~* 

            Nosedive opened his eyes. Ow…bright light…Where was he? Somehow, this was all familiar to him. he glanced over and saw his older brother asleep in a chair across the room. _Now I get it…_he thought to himself.

            He must have been hit by another car. This had happened once seven years ago when he was four. He was running away from the orphanage when he was hit by a car. He woke up in the hospital, with ten-year-old Wildwing asleep in the chair across the room.

            Nosedive racked his brain. He had no memory of this car. What had he been doing? Last time he was running away from a hockey game because Wildwing wasn't reading a book to him. Was he running away from Wildwing again? _Most likely _he thought. Him and his older brother didn't get along very well. They were constantly arguing about something, and Nosedive would always end up running away.

            Memories from that day were slowly slipping back to him. He had been reading a book. A good one, too. He was reading because Wildwing had left him alone to go play hockey with some of his friends. The McDrake's had gone shopping, and Wildwing was _supposed _to be babysitting. But no, he had more important things to do apparently. It had been a good book, too…

            After Wildwing came home they had gotten into an argument. Nosedive thought hard. It had something to do with the hockey game. Wing's team had lost. Nosedive was upset because his brother left him alone instead of taking him with him. Dive had said that if he had been on the team, they would have won. One thing lead to another, and things were said. 

            "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU LITTLE BRAT! I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER!" was one of them Wildwing said.

Tears had welled up in Nosedive's eyes. It was obvious Wing didn't care about him, just like at the orphanage. When Nosedive woke up in the hospital after the first car, Wildwing had apologized profusely for the way he treated Dive. He told Dive that from now on he would take care of him and look after him. And he had, until they were taken in by the McDrakes. Wing was a teenager troubled by his new "parents" and fell into a pit of depression. He was constantly moody and always cold and distant. He left taking care of  his brother up to his new guardians, and spent his time with his friends. He had pushed everyone else that was closest to him away, and was always locked up in his room when he was home. Nosedive was heartbroken.

More of that night had come back to him. He ran out of the house and into town. He boarded a subway to take him far away from his fake parents and unloving brother. He remembered screams, a crash, shattered glass, blood, and pain. Then all had gone black.

_So I wasn't hit by a car after all, _ Nosedive thought. _I was nearly killed by a crazed subway…What is in my throat?!?_

Across the room Wildwing was waking up. He yawned then looked over at his brother. His eyes bugged out. "Nosedive!" he shouted and jumped out of the chair. He dashed across the room to the bed. "You're awake! You're _alive_!"

Nosedive tried to speak but realized he couldn't.  There was a tube running in his mouth and down his throat. It hurt to try.

"Shh…don't worry about trying to say anything. Just rest…" said Wildwing gently. Nosedive realized that Wildwing's eyes were brimming with tears. He tried to make the most confused face possible so Wing would get the hint that he wanted an explanation. Wildwing got it.

"You were involved in a subway accident. A bunch of people were killed. I got worried when you didn't come home. Let's just say Jim and Margaret weren't happy with me…" He pulled up a chair and sat down. "You've been in a coma for a week and a half. Oh Dive…I was so worried!" _Dive? _Nosedive thought. _Wildwing never me anything but Nosedive…_ "Your body was so mangled…and you had lost so much blood…I could barely recognize you…oh Nosedive, I'm so sorry about all the things I said to you! I didn't mean a single thing. I'm so sorry! I love you so much and I'm so glad you're my brother. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Nosedive thought he was dreaming. "I know I promised I would take care of you…but I didn't! I'm so sorry! And now look what's happened to you. You didn't deserve this! I'm sorry."

Nosedive tried to speak, but the tube down his throat was preventing him from doing so. "Shh…it' s ok. Just calm down." Wildwing tucked the edges of his blanket down. "Just go to sleep. I'll look out for you. Just get your rest."

Nosedive settled down under the sheets. And closed his eyes, smiling. 

*~*

            "Wildwing had always felt alone. He was always depressed and confused. He didn't think he was loved, what with all the foster homes 'n all…" Nosedive sucked in a deep breath. Duke glanced over at the sleeping Duck. Nosedive continued.

            "He didn't think anyone understood him. After a few years went by, he realized that he wasn't alone. I was with him. He just was never aware of that. He realized that we could be friends, even though I was almost seven years younger than him. He figured out that I was going through the same thing. Then along came the invasion, and we realized just how much we needed the other. When we were transferred to the same camp a year later, we became inseparable."

            An awkward silence passed. Duke spoke up. "I had no idea…" Nosedive shrugged. "But you said that Wing always took care of you…that he was basically your parent in a way?"

            Another moment of silence. "He was, even if he didn't like to admit it. He was all I had, and I was always looking up to him. In his own way, I guess he did kinda look out for me. But he really did in the camps." Nosedive choked back a sob. "He can't leave me…" he whispered.

            Duke stood up and laid a hand on the teen's shoulder for comfort. The two just sat there for a while, not saying anything.

TO BE CONCLUDED… 


	6. 5

Make way for the Author's Notes!!!!! Wheee!!!!

Yes, I'm Papillon, no I'm not dead, yes Orphan has an ending!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! 

I don't like this ending, but I just wanted it done so I can move on to my new idea….it's gonna be great! Ya want a hint? Do ya? Do ya? Here it is: Wildwing as a teenager. Hehehehehe I'm so cool….well, not really, but I like to pretend.

Thanks to everyone who actually stayed with this and kept me going! I dedicate this chappy to you. Yay!!!!

Orphan

Chapter 5

            _Pain…oww…pain…ahh!! What the…why is it so cold in here? Brr…cold…oww…pain…what happened?? Hmm…let's review…Dinner…Drake 1…Aerowing…Dragonus…Disco??? What?? Oh, right. One of Nosedive's smart remarks…Dive…where's Dive??…Building…fire…laser shot…Scream…Nosedive's scream…Nosedive! Where are you??? Wait a minute…where am I? It's dark…oww…my chest hurts…was I shot or something? What about Dive? Where's he? Is he ok? Dive…the team…what about the rest of the team? Are they all right? Where are they? Where am I? I can't see anything…I can hear a beeping sound…I can smell disinfectant…I can taste… blech! A really nasty tube in my mouth…I can't feel anything…what's going on? Voices? Duke…he's alright! I think…what's that beeping? Sounds like a…heart monitor…I'M IN THE HOSPITAL!!! Well…that would explain the tube…wait, there's Nosedive! I can hear him! He's alright…he's crying…oh Nosedive, I hope you're ok…_

            I would still like to know what's going on. Let's see…I'm in a hospital, Dive's alive but upset, Duke's alive, and…I'm…unconscious. Crap. Not the best place to be! I wonder how long I've been like this? Well, only one way to find out, and that's to wake up. Ha! Easier said than done. Well, there's no time like the present! C'mon Wildwing, let's go!

            Nosedive sighed and looked around the room. He must have fallen asleep again. The afternoon sun was streaming through the window. Outside birds were chirping. People were going about their business outside as well as inside the hospital. 

            A scream pierced the tranquility of the hospital, followed by loud sobs. Nosedive sighed. Another person lost a loved one to the emptiness of the hospital. He hoped that he wouldn't lose a loved one--his only loved one--to this invisible enemy. He sighed again. Wildwing had been out of it for three and a half days, and wasn't showing any signs of improvement.

            He looked over at his sleeping brother. His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Duke the day before. Is this what Wildwing felt like when Nosedive had been struck by the car? Or when the subway crashed? What about all the other times he had been injured? Wildwing was always in the chair across the room, waiting. Nosedive recalled the many thoughts that had traveled through his mind over the course of the last few days. Is this what Wing had been thinking? Is this what he felt? Waiting for your only real friend, your only family, your only brother, to defeat death and return to this world…what could someone think? 

            "Oh Wing…I'm sorry," he finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I should have helped you out. I'm sorry. Just don't die on me! Please? Oh man, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He stayed silent for a while longer. "Is this what it felt like when I was in the hospital those times? I'm sorry if it hurt this bad. I'm sorry…Aw, I'm gonna cry…I'm…sorry…"

            Nosedive tried to fight the tears but failed and slowly fell into a peace-less slumber.

            Three… two…one…wake up!

            …Why am I still asleep? Geez, let's try that again. For the hundredth time…

            "Ok…wake up….now!" said Duke, pointing to the sleeping Jeff. The boy didn't respond.

            "Maybe you should say 'Abracadabra'," said Mallory sarcastically, slouching in the armchair.

            "Ok then, you try!" said Duke putting his hands on his hips.

            Mallory just looked at him. "Or not…." she said, turning to look out the window. "Wasn't it sunny out this morning?"

Outside it was raining. The sky was gray and thunder could be heard in the distance.

            "Yeah, Earth's just weird like that," said Duke. He looked around the room. Grin was in the corner meditating. Mallory was oozing out of the chair. Jeff was still in his coma. Tanya was back at the Pond talking to Phil, and Nosedive hadn't left Wildwing's side. The others had to get out of his room before they lost their minds. The only other place to go was Jeff's room to get him to wake up. That wasn't working, either.

            "This sucks," said Mallory, leaning her head back.

            "I hear ya, Mal…" said Duke. "I hear ya…"

            I think I got it this time…ready…set…wake…up!

            The room was so bright. All he saw was white. He couldn't make out any shapes or people. He sighed.

            After awhile, he could make out some images. He could see some hospital equipment beside him, and a few chairs. There was a plant and a sink. There was also a figure in the corner.

            Wildwing tried to call out to whoever it was and demand answers to his many questions, but his mouth wouldn't open. Well…at least I'm awake…he thought.

            The figure stirred in the corner. "Wing?"

            Nosedive!

            "Wildwing! You're awake!"

            Nosedive! Are you ok? Are you hurt? How are you? Where are the others? How are they? …oh yeah…he can't hear me.

            "Wildwing! You're awake!" Nosedive repeated, running over to his brother. He couldn't say anything. He just stood there looking into his older brother's eyes, almost crying. 

            Oh Nosedive…I guess this is what I looked like when you woke up all those times…

            Nosedive sniffled. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up. Oh man, I'm so glad you did…"

            So am I baby brother…so am I…

            "Ok, I really think this'll work," said Duke with a chuckle.

            "It had better," said Mallory. "This kid's worse than you, Nosedive. I think he could sleep through a hurricane!"

            "Har har," Nosedive said. "At least my beauty sleep works. Can't say the same for you!"

            "Someone's gonna die…" Tanya whispered. Grin snickered.

            "Nosedive, how would you like to be the one in the coma?" Mallory snarled, glaring at the teenager.

            "I think we've had enough comas to last us for a while…" said Tanya.

            "You can say that again," said Grin.

            Duke smiled. The Mighty Ducks were all gathered around Jeff's bed trying one last time to wake him up before they all went home. Wildwing was recovered and could be released. The team finally was whole again. Duke hoped it would never change.

            "So, team, how 'bout we bring this kid back to our side, whadayasay?" Wildwing said. Everyone nodded.

            "On the count of three, we all say, 'Wake up, Jeff!'" Nosedive said.

            "Like that's gonna work…" said Mallory, folding her arms.

            "Well, it can't hurt," said Wildwing. "Let's go for it! One…Two…Three!"

            "Wake up, Jeff!"

            They stood there staring at the boy for a few minutes. "See, I told you it wouldn't work!" said Mallory.

            "Look!" said Grin.

            Jeff's eyes were moving underneath their lids. He started to stir, and slowly, his eyes opened. Everyone smiled. No one said anything as he looked around the room. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, they got as big as dinner plates as he stared at the Ducks.

            "Jeff!" shouted his mother, running to his bed. He hugged him and kissed him. He continued to stare at the hockey team in his hospital room.

            "Well, I guess we got our happy ending!" said Duke.

            "Thank the Stars," said Mallory.

            Nosedive put his arm around Wildwing's shoulder. "Never leave me again, bro," he said.

            Wildwing ruffled his brother's hair. "I'd never dream of it."

**THE END!!!!!**

I know, not the best ending, but it's over. YAY!!!!!!!


End file.
